Pressespiegel Causa Wulff/2014
(Letzte Änderung: . . ) → 2011 → 2012 → 2013 → 2014 - Jan - Feb - Mrz - Apr - Mai - Jun - Jul - Aug - Sep - Okt - Nov - Dez 2014 Januar 2014 1. Januar 2014 *''bild.de'': "Zwei Wochen nach dem überraschenden Zwischenfazit des Gerichts wird der Prozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff morgen fortgesetzt." Wulff-Prozess geht morgen weiter 2. Januar 2014 *''noz.de'': "Am Donnerstag wurde das Verfahren zunächst mit der Vernehmung eines 49-jährigen Mitarbeiters des Landeskriminalamtes (LKA) fortgesetzt, der die Ermittlungen gegen Wulff und Groenewold geleitet hatte." Urteil im Wulff-Prozess soll noch im Januar fallen *''mz-web.de'': "Rund zwei Stunden lang befragt der Kammervorsitzende am Donnerstag kritisch den Ermittlungsleiter der Polizei. (...) Zu dem Verhältnis des damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten Wulff und Groenewolds sagt der Beamte des Landeskriminalamtes (LKA) nur vage: „Es geht hier um Über-die-Jahre-bei-Laune-halten.“" Ex-Bundespräsident mit guten Aussichten auf Freispruch *''op-marburg.de'': "Das LKA habe dafür auch anonyme Whistleblower-Hinweise aus der Wirtschaft bekommen, sagte der Kriminalbeamte." Wulff-Prozess steht vor dem Ende *''bild.de'': "Auch erinnerte er sich daran, dass das Trio einmal im Sylter „Söl'ring-Hof“ gegessen hatte und Groenewold die Kellnerin bat, auf dem Bewirtungsbeleg die Namen „Elvira Walter Moers“ (Autor des „Kleinen Arschlochs“) einzutragen. Dann wird ein Vermerk des damaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff vom 12. Januar 2012 an Staatssekretär Lothar Hagebölling und seine Presseberaterin verlesen. Darin stellt er seinem Berater die Frage, wie er auf eine Presseanfrage zum Besuch des Münchner Oktoberfestes 2008 reagieren soll. Wulff stellt dem Vermerk nach auch gleich drei Antwortalternativen zur Auswahl: Groenewold die 400 Euro zurückzuerstatten, 400 Euro als Schenkung nachzuversteuern oder nichts tun und Groenewold hängen zu lassen." Richter hat entschieden | Blitz-Urteil im Fall Wulff *''welt.de'': "Die Fahnder nahmen im Sylter Hotel "Stadt Hamburg" sämtliche Reservierungs- und Buchungslisten unter die Lupe – und fanden dabei auch "Vollmassagen", die Groenewold für das Ehepaar Wulff gebucht haben sollte. Das Personal konnte sich allerdings nicht mehr erinnern, ob sie Bettina Wulff oder ihren Mann durchgeknetet hatten, und auch Frau Wulff selbst bestritt gegenüber der Polizei, Wellness-Anwendungen erhalten zu haben. Die Rechnung im Spa-Bereich betrug allein schon 1300 Euro. Dazu kamen Restaurantaufenthalte in Promi-Restaurants wie der "Sansibar"." Die Massage-Frage bei den Wulffs bleibt offen *''spiegel.de'': "Der Vorsitzende Frank Rosenow fragt daher mehrfach nach, ob auch mögliche derartige Gegeneinladungen ermittelt worden seien. "Haben Sie das überprüft?" Nein, muss der Zeuge zugeben, darüber habe nichts in den Akten gestanden. Man habe sich am offiziellen Terminkalender des niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten orientiert, am Kalender der Sekretärinnen von Wulff und Groenewold und an Restaurantbelegen, Hotelrechnungen und derlei Dokumenten. "Haben Sie Anhaltspunkte für eine Unrechtsverabredung gefunden, etwa dass Groenewold um Wulffs Wohlwollen willen die Kosten für Frau Wulff und den neugeborenen Sohn übernimmt?" fragt die Verteidigung. Der Zeuge verneint. "Wie kommen Sie dann auf Ihre Zahlen?" Schweigen." Für Wulff ist das Ende in Sicht *''Stuttgarter Zeitung'': "Oberstaatsanwalt Clemens Eimterbäumer will seinem Beamten zur Seite springen. Er fragt den Ermittler, ob Wulff und Groenewold im Ermittlungsverfahren denn derartige private Einladungen erwähnt hätten. Der Polizist: „Nein, das haben sie nicht.“ Wieder geht der Richter selbst dazwischen und stellt knapp fest: „Sie wurden ja auch gar nicht vernommen.“ Der LKA-Ermittler räumt auf Nachfrage ein, dass Wulff sich die Kosten für den Münchenaufenthalt von seiner Partei, der CDU, von der CSU, auf deren Wahlveranstaltung er damals vorbeischaute, und von der niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei hätte erstatten lassen können. Der LKA-Mann räumt auch ein, dass Groenewold selbst höchstens „marginal“ von einer Siemens-Unterstützung des „John Rabe“-Films profitiert hätte."Für Christian Wulff ist ein Freispruch in Sicht *''nwzonline.de'': "Was macht so ein Filmproduzent eigentlich? Eine Antwort lautet: Lobbyarbeit. Ermittler S. berichtet von Rede-Entwürfen zur Medienpolitik, die zwischen Groenewold und Wulffs Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker hin- und hergingen. Von Einladungen zu einem „Abend zu Ehren des Niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten“. Und von einer „ganz prägnanten“ E-Mail Groenewolds an Wulff, verfasst einen Tag nach jener München-Reise im September 2008, die als „Oktoberfestsause“ Schlagzeilen machen sollte: S. las darin die „Bitte um eine Diensthandlung, sich für ein Filmprojekt“ einzusetzen. Dieser Bitte, so heißt es in der Anklage, sei Wulff nachgekommen, als er am 15. Dezember per Brief Siemens-Vorstandschef Peter Löscher bat, sich „stärker als bisher“ in das Filmprojekt „John Rabe“ einzubringen. Aber: Hatte Groenewolds Mail Wulff auch tatsächlich erreicht? Ermittler S. sagt Ja und beruft sich dabei auf Groenewolds Sekretärin – Bestätigungen in der Staatskanzlei fand er indes keine." Richter will Wulff-Prozess verkürzen *''welt.de'': "«Die Vernehmung heute hat nichts richtig Überraschendes ergeben», sagte Rosenow am Donnerstag nach der Befragung des polizeilichen Ermittlungschefs." Urteil im Januar erwartet *''spiegel.de'': "Auf die von Rosenow bereits im Dezember vorgeschlagene Einstellung des Verfahrens sind weder die Verteidiger von Wulff noch die Staatsanwaltschaft eingegangen. Sie kann nur einvernehmlich erfolgen. Sowohl Anklage als auch Verteidigung beharren aber auf einem Urteil." Urteil im Wulff-Prozess soll schon im Januar fallen *''handelsblatt.de'': "Offen ist auch, ob das Gericht einen weiteren Beweisantrag der Staatsanwaltschaft zulässt zur Frage, zu welchen Preisen Groenewold in den Jahren vor dem Oktoberfestbesuch 2008 im Münchener Nobelhotel „Bayerischer Hof" übernachtet hatte." Im Wulff-Prozess zeichnet sich ein schnelles Ende ab *''neuepresse.de'': "Am 9. Januar soll noch ein Ermittler des Landeskriminalamts kommen und die Fragen von Richtern, Staatsanwälten und Verteidigern beantworten. „Dann beabsichtigt die Kammer, die Beweisaufnahme zu schließen“, sagte der Vorsitzende Richter Frank Rosenow. Möglicherweise werden an diesem Tag auch schon die Plädoyers gehalten. Wann genau das Urteil verkündet werden soll, steht noch nicht fest – Verteidigung, Staatsanwaltschaft und Richter müssen sich noch auf einen Termin einigen. Zur Auswahl stehen der 13., 16. und 21. Januar." Ist der Wulff-Prozess in drei Wochen vorbei? *''stern.de'': "Wulffs Verteidiger boten an, am 9. Januar bereits ihr Plädoyer zu halten." Wulff-Urteil wohl noch im Januar *''ndr.de'': "Noch ist den übrigen gut 20 Zeugen nicht abgesagt worden, noch haben Verteidigung und Staatsanwaltschaft theoretisch die Möglichkeit, Beweisanträge zu stellen und das Verfahren so zu verlängern. Man warte ab, was am nächsten Prozesstag passiere, so Gerichtssprecher Martin Grote zu NDR.de. Sicher sei im Moment nur, dass am 9. Januar der zweite LKA-Ermittler befragt werde. Danach werde man sehen, wie es weitergeht." Gericht will Wulff-Urteil in Kürze fällen *''faz.net'': "Das Für und Wider einer Einstellung" *''welt.de'': "Glaeseker, für den es vor Gericht nicht nur um die Ehre, sondern auch um die Altersversorgung geht, hat an den ersten Prozesstagen immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, wie eng Wulff in die Organisation der niedersächsisch-baden-württembergischen Promi-Party "Nord-Süd-Dialog" eingebunden war. Dass der Ministerpräsident auch über das freundschaftliche Verhältnis zwischen Schmidt und Glaeseker informiert gewesen sei. Dass er, Glaeseker, wenn er für Schmidt Sponsoren suchte, also im dienstlichen Auftrag handelte. Wulff hat dieses Wissen in seiner polizeilichen Vernehmung bestritten und damit seinen einst besten Mann, seinen "siamesischen Zwilling", ans Messer geliefert. Am 10. Februar soll er im Glaeseker-Prozess als Zeuge auftreten. Es wird einer der spannenden Momente des Jahres 2014." Es gibt nichts, was es nicht gibt: Die Kammer zu und alle Fragen offen *''pz-news.de'': "Der Korruptionsprozess gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff geht deutlich früher zu Ende als ursprünglich geplant. Nach dem neuen Zeitplan soll spätestens am 21. Januar im Landgericht Hannover das Urteil gesprochen werden." Wulff-Prozess wird deutlich abgekürzt: Urteil im Januar erwartet 3. Januar 2014 *''tz.de'': "Im Korruptionsprozess gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff hat der zuständige Generalstaatsanwalt angekündigt, im Fall eines Freispruchs eine Revision prüfen zu wollen. "Wir prüfen sehr genau, ob es Revisionsgründe gibt, wenn ja, gehen wir in Revision vor dem Bundesgerichtshof", zitierte die "Hannoversche Allgemeine Zeitung" am Freitag der Celler Generalstaatsanwalt Frank Lüttich, der zudem das Gericht kritisierte." Staatsanwalt gegen schnellen Freispruch *''ndr.de'': "Lüttig zeigte sich erneut erstaunt über das Vorhaben der Kammer, den Prozess vorzeitig abzuschließen. Ähnlich hatte er sich bereits kurz vor Weihnachten geäußert. Der Chef-Ankläger stellte im "HAZ"-Interview die Frage, warum das Gericht das Verfahren "denn überhaupt eröffnet" habe.Dass die Anklage eine Revision prüfe, sei ein normaler Vorgang, sagte eine Sprecherin der Generalstaatsanwaltschaft Celle NDR.de. Wenn das Gericht nicht im Sinne der Anklage urteile, werde dies immer getan." Bei Freispruch Revision? 5. Januar 2014 *''bild.de'': Vorsitzender Richter verärgert | Staatsanwalt will Wulff-Prozess verzögern **''ndr.de'': "Wie die "Bild am Sonntag" berichtet, will die Staatsanwaltschaft in dem Verfahren weitere Beweisanträge stellen." Neue Beweisanträge im Wulff-Prozess? **''spiegel.de'': "Demnach soll Richter Rosenow am 3. Januar Oberstaatsanwalt Clemens Eimterbäumer gebeten haben, bereits am 9. Januar sein Plädoyer zu halten. Doch Eimterbäumer habe für diesen Prozesstag überraschend neue Beweisanträge angekündigt. Nun plane der Richter die Plädoyers für den 16. Januar und das Urteil für den 22. Januar." Neue Beweisanträge: Staatsanwalt verärgert Richter im Wulff-Prozess **''tagesspiegel.de'': "Damit könnte sich das Korruptionsverfahren doch noch einmal verzögern. Bei der Anklagebehörde war dazu am Sonntag zunächst niemand zu erreichen." Prozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff könnte sich verzögern 6. Januar 2014 *''ndr.de'': "Bislang stand nur der Angeklagte Olaf Glaeseker Rede und Antwort - doch am Dienstag werden im Verfahren gegen den ehemaligen Sprecher des früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff die ersten Zeugen gehört. "Wegbegleiter" des ebenfalls angeklagten Partyveranstalters Manfred Schmidt sind geladen." Glaeseker-Prozess: Erste Zeugen sagen aus *''nwzonline.de'': "Neben dessen einstiger Lebensgefährtin soll es sich nach Angaben aus dem Umfeld der beteiligten Parteien auch um eine Ex-Mitarbeiterin und einen früheren Hausmeister Schmidts handeln." Gericht vernimmt erste Zeugen - Weggefährten von Partymanager geladen 7. Januar 2014 *''bild.de'': "Vor dem Landgericht Hannover ist der Korruptionsprozess gegen Olaf Glaeseker (52), den ehemaligen Sprecher von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff (54), fortgesetzt worden. Im Mittelpunkt des vierten Prozesstages stehen Zeugenaussagen von früheren Wegbegleitern des mitangeklagten Partymanagers Manfred Schmidt (64). Ronny B. sollte zuerst befragt werden: Er arbeitete für Partyveranstalter Manfred Schmidt (64) als Sekretär und Hausmeister. Im Januar 2012 meldete sich B. beim Landeskriminalamt Niedersachsen und bot sich als Zeuge an." Glaeseker vor Gericht | Hat sich Wulffs Ex-Sprecher bestechen lassen? *''mittelbayerische.de'': "Im Korruptionsprozess gegen den langjährigen Vertrauten von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, hat ein Zeuge detailliert die diesem zur Last gelegten Gratis-Urlaube beschrieben. Der frühere Hausmeister des mitangeklagten Partymanagers Manfred Schmidt entwarf am Dienstag vor dem Landgericht Hannover das Bild einer spanischen Finca in desolatem Zustand." Zeuge beschreibt die Gratis-Urlaube *''huffingtonpost.de'': "Der Hausmeister, den beide Angeklagte im Gericht keines Blickes würdigten, hatte Ende 2011 ein Hamburger Magazin auf Glaesekers Aufenthalte auf der Finca aufmerksam gemacht. Als Motiv nannte der Zeuge, der sich in der zweistündigen Vernehmung mitunter widersprach, seinen Unmut über fehlende Mittel für die Renovierung der Finca. "Für Besucher war ja Geld da!", sagte er. Die Verteidigung präsentierte eine E-Mail, die der Mann zwei Tage nach seinen belastenden Aussagen Glaeseker zu Weihnachten geschickt hatte. Darin heißt es: "Trotz der ganzen Dramatik und der Presseschmierereien wünsche ich euch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest."" Zeuge beschreibt Gratis-Urlaube *''abendblatt.de'': "Mit den "Presseschmierereien" sei natürlich nicht der Bericht des "Stern" gemeint, sondern einer des "Spiegel". Berichtet B. dem Gericht und fällt damit möglicherweise von vornherein aus bei der Suche nach dem glaubwürdigsten Zeugen der derzeit in Hannover laufenden Präsidentenprozesse. Zumal seine Angaben zu den Aufenthalten der Glaesekers bei den Schmidts auch nicht sonderlich konsistent waren. Einerseits berichtet der Zeuge von "katastrophalen Zuständen" auf der Schmidt-Finca. Andererseits muss dieser für die Gäste in der Regel kostenfreie Hotel-Betrieb doch ziemlich angenehm gewesen sein. Whirl-Pool, Schwimmbäder, Sauna und Fitness-Raum funktionierten trotz laufender Sanierungsarbeit und Pfusch bei der Elektrik prima." Geschichten aus der Finca des Party-Großmeisters *''sn-online.de'': "Die bei Barcelona gelegene Finca sei ein einziges Chaos gewesen, sagte der ehemalige Hausmeister. Die Elektrik sei in Problem gewesen. Baden im Pool sei deswegen lebensgefährlich gewesen. "Die Tierhaltung war eine völlige Katastrophe", sagte der Mann. In Volieren hätten sich Kaninchen tot gebissen, Auf die Frage, welche Tiere gehalten wurden, antwortete er: "60 Hühner, 2 Emus, 40 Papageien, mehrere Heidschnucken, ein Esel, ein Pferd, Forellen, 2 Hunde, 2 Katzen und ein paar Wachteln."" Verlotterte Finca statt Luxus-Herberge? *''ndr.de'': "Der 47-jährige Zeuge, der sich in seiner zweistündigen Vernehmung mitunter widersprach, sollte vor allem die Umstände der Glaeseker zur Last gelegten Gratis-Urlaube auf Schmidts spanischer Finca beschreiben. (...) Sie seien schon irgendwie besondere Gäste gewesen: "Das Verhältnis zu Schmidt ist enger gewesen", so der Zeuge. Das leitete er vor allem an der Häufigkeit der Aufenthalte ab. Doch eine Sonderbehandlung gab es seiner Aussage nach nicht für die "wichtigen Gäste von Herrn Schmidt". Abends aßen die Glaesekers nach Angaben des Hausmeisters gemeinsam mit dem Personal in einem Raum, gekocht wurde abwechselnd. Zur Bezahlung der Aufenthalte sagte der Zeuge: "Es war generell üblich, dass der Herr Schmidt die Kosten getragen hat."" Glaeseker-Prozess: Schmidt hat gezahlt *''focus.de'': "Der von Schmidts Lebensgefährtin Ende 2007 eingestellte Mann erklärte, das Ehepaar Glaeseker sei damals zweimal im Jahr - einmal im Frühjahr, einmal im Herbst - zu Besuch gewesen. Meistens sei das Ehepaar nur für eine Übernachtung gekommen, gelegentlich auch für drei oder vier Nächte. Den befreundeten Schmidt hätten die beiden dann meist in dessen Wohnsitz im nicht weit entfernten südfranzösischen Ort Banyuls-sur-Mer besucht." Hausmeister schildert die Gratisurlaube der Glaesekers *''goettinger-tageblatt.de'': "Beide hätten sich morgens meist selbst versorgt "und dann ihr Ding gemacht".Abends gab es Essen gemeinsam mit dem Personal. "Der Alltag auf der Finca ging weiter, auch als die Glaesekers dort waren", sagte der Zeuge." Verlotterte Finca statt Luxus-Herberge? *''t-online.de'': "Wirklich belastend für Glaeseker könnte die Aussage sein, dass der Sprecher und seine Frau wie alle anderen als "wichtige Gäste Schmidts" und nicht als Freunde des Party-Veranstalters angekündigt worden waren. Und dass sie - wie alle anderen Gäste - Obst und Bademäntel auf ihr Zimmer bekamen und sich das Frühstück nicht selbst machen mussten, sondern serviert bekommen hätten." Zeuge beschreibt umstrittene Gratis-Urlaube *''welt.de'': "Eher entlastend dürfte der Umstand sein, dass die Glaesekers abends mit dem Personal zusammen gegessen und auch sonst "ihr eigenes Ding" gemacht hätten. Über die für das Verfahren zentrale Frage, ob Schmidt und Glaeseker gute Freunde gewesen sind oder Schmidt doch eher den Regierungssprecher Glaeseker für seine Zwecke vereinnahmen wollte, konnte Zeuge B. keine Angaben machen." Geschichten aus der Finca des Party-Großmeisters *''weser-kurier.de'': "Die frühere Verlobte des Hausmeisters bestätigte den heruntergekommenen Zustand der Finca. Die Frau äußerte sich auch zum Verhältnis der beiden Angeklagten. "Herr Glaeseker war für Manfred Schmidt eine sehr wichtige Person, keine Frage. Ich hatte den Eindruck, er war einer der bevorzugtesten Gäste, die Herr Schmidt hatte." Schmidt habe auf der Finca Geschäftskontakte gepflegt. "Die Finca war ein privater Rückzugsort, wo man in Ruhe geschäftliche Interessen beraten konnte", sagte die 58-jährige gebürtige Spaniern, die jetzt in Köln lebt." Prozess gegen Wulffs Ex-Sprecher fortgesetzt Erste Zeugen befragt **[Anm.: Es handelt sich um Herrn Schmidts ehemalige Verlobte, s. z.B. ---> stuttgarter-nachrichten.de: Zeuge erinnert sich exakt an Gratis-Urlaube des Ex-Wulff-Sprechers] *''welt.de'': "Von diesen Verletzungen, sagt die Zeugin Maria L. an diesem Donnerstag [Dienstag!] vor dem Landgericht Hannover, sei ihre aktuelle Beziehung zu dem angeklagten Partykönig Manfred Schmidt geprägt. (...) Mit Blick auf diese Argumentationskette befragt die wie immer exzellent vorbereitete Richterin Renata Bürgel die Zeugin nach strikt privaten Kontakten zwischen Glaeseker und Schmidt. Solchen, die nichts mit dessen Geschäft zu tun gehabt hätten. Aber an wirklich enge Freundschaft vermag sich Maria L. im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Ex-Partner nicht zu erinnern." Exfreundin von Partykönig belastet Glaeseker *''morgenpost.de'': "Stephan Fink [Gleasekers RA] erinnert die Zeugin an deren 50. Geburtstag im Jahr 2005. Einen Zeitpunkt, an dem sie Glaeseker nach ihrer Aussage noch gar nicht gekannt haben will. Ob sie sich daran erinnern könne, dass außer ihr bei dieser von Schmidt pompös organisierten Feier noch ein weiterer Gast eine Torte gehabt habe, einer, der ebenfalls an diesem Tag Geburtstag gehabt habe? Ja, sagt da die Zeugin nach kurzem Zögern, jetzt dämmere es ihr doch. Das sei dann wohl Glaeseker gewesen. "Und ich dachte, das wäre eine private Feier nur für mich gewesen. Das muss ich jetzt erstmal verdauen!"" Exfreundin von Partykönig belastet Glaeseker *''ndr.de'': ""Ich bin sehr sicher, dass sie sich freundschaftlich gemocht haben. Aber wenn Herr Glaeseker Straßenbahnschaffner gewesen wäre, hätte es sich wahrscheinlich nicht so entwickelt", sagte die 58-Jährige. (...) "Olaf Glaeseker ist ein guter Networker und für mich eine wichtige Verbindungsperson, weil er mit Christian Wulff viel bewegen kann", habe Schmidt ihr gesagt, so die Zeugin. Allerdings waren Schmidt und seine ehemalige Verlobte nicht im Guten auseinander gegangen - ganz im Gegenteil. (...) "Er hatte nicht den Lebensmittelpunkt. Aber es war einer seiner wichtigsten Wohnsitze", sagte die 58-Jährige. Richterin Bürgel wollte es zwar gern etwas konkreter wissen, doch trotz vielen Nachhakens blieb einiges unklar. Genau wie beim ersten Zeugen des Tages." Luxus oder Absteige - Wie urlaubte Glaeseker? 8. Januar 2014 *''focus.de'': "Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff soll am 10. Februar im Landgericht Hannover als Zeuge im Prozess gegen seinen ehemaligen Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker aussagen." Wulff am 10. Februar im Glaeseker-Prozess *''t-online.de'': "Bereits an diesem Freitag soll Wulffs Ex-Frau Christiane in dem Verfahren als Zeugin vernommen werden, erfuhr die dpa am Mittwoch von Prozessbeteiligten." Wulff am 10. Februar im Glaeseker-Prozess *''ndr.de'': "Völlig unklar ist allerdings, was am zehnten Prozesstag vor dem Landgericht Hannover außerdem auf den Angeklagten und die Prozessbeobachter zukommt. Möglicherweise wird der Vorsitzende Richter Frank Rosenow nach der Zeugenvernehmung auf weitere Zeugen verzichten. Die Staatsanwaltschaft könnte aber auch noch Beweisanträge stellen - das berichten zumindest verschiedene Medien. Das Gericht wollte diese Informationen nicht bestätigen. (...) Das könnten Dokumente sein, die im Gerichtssaal verlesen werden - oder auch weitere Zeugen, die vor Gericht gehört werden sollen." Der letzte Zeuge im Wulff-Prozess? *''hna.de'': "Der Celler Generalstaatsanwalt Frank Lüttig will im Falle eines Freispruchs eine Revision prüfen. „Wir sehen den Prozess noch nicht am Ende, der hat für uns noch gar nicht richtig angefangen“, sagte er der dpa. Zugleich kritisierte er das Vorgehen des Gerichts. Die Kammer habe bisher nur Zeugen vernommen, die wegen Erinnerungslücken zum damaligen Wiesn-Besuch nichts mehr sagen könnten. Das Verfahren müsse sich stärker auf Rechnungen und Buchungsunterlagen konzentrieren." Wulff-Prozess: Das plant der Staatsaanwalt 9. Januar 2014 *''rp-online.de'': "Mit der Zeugenbefragung eines Polizisten ist am Donnerstag der Korruptionsprozess gegen Christian Wulff vor dem Landgericht Hannover fortgesetzt worden." Beteiligter Ermittler wird vernommen *''salzburg.com'': "Der als Zeuge geladene Polizist sagte am Donnerstag aus, die Ermittler hätten auf dem Computer Groenewolds ein Schreiben gefunden, in dem Wulff gebeten wurde, bei Siemens für den Film John Rabe zu werben. Die Ermittlungen hätten aber auch ergeben, dass Wulff schon vorher ein persönliches Interesse an dem Filmprojekt gehabt habe." Vernehmung eines Ermittlers *''faz.net'': "Auch er habe, sagte er, keinen sicheren Beleg gefunden für einen – in der Anklageschrift behaupteten – direkten Zusammenhang zwischen der Einladung des Ehepaares Wulff zum Oktoberfest 2008 durch Groenewold und einem werbenden Schreiben Wulffs an den Siemens-Vorstand gut zwei Monate später. Dabei ging es um einen von Groenewold produzierten Film über John Rabe – dieser hatte als Siemens-Vertreter viele tausend Chinesen vor dem Tod gerettet. Die Verteidiger legten vertrauliche Berichte des deutschen Botschafters in Peking zu John Rabe vor und vorbereitende Papiere zu einem China-Besuch des damaligen Außenministers Westerwelle, um zu belegen, dass das Schreiben Wulffs andere Motive gehabt haben könne." Eine gewisse Animosität *''de.reuters.com'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft will anhand des Email-Verkehrs der niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei und Zeugenaussagen belegen, dass Wulff bereits vor dem Oktoberfestbesuch über das Filmprojekt informiert war und nicht erst zwei Monate danach, wie es die Verteidigung darstellt. Damit soll die zeitliche Nähe zwischen der Einladung auf die Wies'n und Wulffs Brief an Siemens dokumentiert werden. Wulff bestreitet einen Zusammenhang." Neue Beweisanträge verzögern Abschluss von Wulff-Prozess *''zeit.de'': "Er, der nun doch nicht der letzte Zeuge gewesen sein wird, offenbarte erneut auffällige Lücken in der Beweisführung. So wurde er nach einer entscheidenden Mail von Groenewold an Wulff vom 29. September 2008 gefragt. Darin soll Filmfinanzier Groenewold den damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten gebeten haben, sich bei Siemens für sein Filmprojekt zu verwenden. Ob diese Mail auf den Rechnern der Staatskanzlei in Hannover gefunden worden sei, fragt der Vorsitzende Richter. Man habe "nicht konkret danach gesucht", räumte der LKA-Beamte ein, da die Sekretärin von Groenewold ausgesagt habe, dass sie eine solche Mail nach ihrer Erinnerung abgeschickt habe. Stattdessen verwies der LKA-Ermittler lediglich auf den "engen zeitlichen Zusammenhang" zwischen der Oktoberfest-Einladung und dem Brief an Siemens." Ein kleiner Erfolg für Wulffs Ankläger *''spiegel.de'': ""Haben Sie Anhaltspunkte für eine Unrechtsvereinbarung im Sinn der Anklage gefunden? Irgendeine Absprache? Eine Übereinkunft?" fragte Richter Rosenow weiter. "Haben wir nicht", antwortete der Zeuge und wiederholte: "Einen handfesten Beweis haben wir nicht."" Letzter Joker Glaeseker *''deutschlandfunk.de'': "Das Landgericht Hannover wollte eigentlich heute die Beweisaufnahme im Korruptionsprozess gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff schließen. Aber die Anklagebehörde forderte, ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Zeugen zu laden, darunter auch den früheren Wulff-Vertrauten und einstigen niedersächsischen Regierungssprecher Olaf Glaeseker. "Der Sachverhalt ist erst unzureichend geklärt", begründete Eimterbäumer die Beweisanträge." Der Trumpf der Anklage *''lto.de'': "Auch der bis dato gut aufgelegte und gerne lächelnde Wulff blickt plötzlich ernst zu Boden." Staatsanwaltschaft will Glaeseker als Zeugen *''welt.de'': "Vor der Entscheidung des Gerichts, Glaeseker als Zeugen zu laden, kommt es beinahe zu einem Eklat im Landgericht, als Chefermittler Eimterbäumer seine Beweisanträge mit einer zusammenfassenden Wertung des bisherigen Prozessverlaufs einleiten will und ihn Rosenow nach kurzer Zeit unterbricht. "Das habe ich so auch noch nicht erlebt", wettert der Richter in Anspielung auf eine langwierige, aber gänzlich unergiebige Vernehmung eines Polizeibeamten, bei der Rosenow schon einmal der Kragen geplatzt war. Diesmal ist der verdatterte Eimterbäumer das Ziel der richterlichen Ungeduld. "Eine wirklich ungewöhnliche Art, einen Beweisantrag zu stellen", schimpft Rosenow und mahnt den Staatsanwalt, endlich zur Sache zu kommen: "Nun machen Sie es auch."" Glaeseker soll als Kronzeuge gegen Wulff aussagen *''welt.de'': "Eimterbäumer konterte mit dem Verweis auf das "ebenfalls sehr ungewöhnliche" Eingangsstatement Wulffs, das der Richter ja zugelassen habe. Für einen Moment hatte man das Gefühl, die beiden Juristen würden sich jetzt lieber im Gerichtshof "aussprechen". Aber der Staatsanwalt las dann doch lieber seine Anträge vor." Jetzt könnte Glaeseker an Wulff Revanche nehmen *''ndr.de'': "Aus Sicht der Anklage ist die Anhörung Glaesekers und der anderen Zeugen entscheidend, "weil sie zeigt, auf welche Weise Wulff den Wünschen Groenwolds gefolgt ist", so Eimterbäumer. Die Verteidigung erklärte dagegen, die Beweisanträge seien abzulehnen. Die Staatsanwaltschaft sei nicht bereit, "den Raum der Spekulationen zu verlassen", sagte Wulffs Anwalt Michael Nagel. Die Anklage müsse nachweisen, dass es einen Vorteil gab, der gewährt und angenommen wurde. Die beantragten Zeugen und ihre möglichen Aussagen seien in diesem Zusammenhang "irrelevant". Nagel warf den Anklägern zudem vor, das Verfahren nicht im Gerichtssaal, sondern über die Medien führen zu wollen. Dass sie nun Glaeseker als Zeugen hören wollten, sei ein weiteres Indiz dafür." Glaeseker soll im Wulff-Prozess aussagen *''moz.de'': "Die Hoffnung Eimterbäumers, Glaeseker könne als einstiger Vertrauter Wulffs helfen, offene Fragen zu den Absprachen rund um den Oktoberfest-Besuch zu klären, sei unbegründet, sagt Nagel. Der Zeuge sei an dem besagten Wochenende in München gar nicht dabei gewesen. Glaeseker und seine Frau Vera hatten sich seinerzeit kurzfristig gegen die Anreise entschieden." Staatsanwalt zieht im Wulff-Prozess noch ein Ass aus dem Ärmel *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Nach mehr als dreistündiger Beratung hinter verschlossenen Türen gehen Rosenow und seine Richter-Kollegen zur Überraschung etlicher Zuhörer dann aber doch einen großen Schritt auf die Ankläger zu. Zumindest zwei weitere Zeugen will die Kammer jetzt noch laden – neben einer früheren Sekretärin des mitangeklagten Filmunternehmers David Groenewold auch Wulffs ehemaligen Vertrauten und Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker. Das bedeutet mindestens zwei weitere Verhandlungstage in den nächsten Wochen; ein Urteil über Wulffs Oktoberfestbesuch 2008 in München ist also vor Februar nicht mehr zu erwarten. „Wir werden nicht umhinkommen, auch Herrn Glaeseker anzuhören“, erklärt der Vorsitzende zum Entsetzen Wulffs und seiner Verteidiger." Staatsanwalt fordert Olaf Glaeseker als Zeuge *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Mögliche Delikte im Zusammenhang mit dem Wulff-Prozess seien bei Glaeseker aber mit Jahresbeginn 2014 verjährt, sein Aussageverweigerungsrecht daher abgelaufen, begründete der Anklagevertreter die neue Vorladung. Der Wulff-Vertraute soll am 16. Januar vernommen werden." Wulff-Prozess könnte sich doch hinziehen *''rundschau-online.de'': "Sollte Glaeseker gewichtige Gründe gegen den Termin vorbringen, könnte die Vernehmung verschoben werden. Auch Glaeseker wird derzeit am Landgericht der Prozess gemacht, allerdings wegen eines anderen Korruptionsdelikts. In diesem Verfahren soll wiederum Wulff am 10. Februar als Zeuge aussagen." Doch kein verkürztes Verfahren *''welt.de'': "Und so rief der Vorsitzende Richter Frank Rosenow dem Wulff-Verteidiger Michael Nagel am Ende dieses Prozesstages bedauernd zu: "Ich habe mein Möglichstes getan, aber mit Ihrem Urlaub, das wird jetzt wohl nichts mehr." Nagel hatte aus privaten Gründen darauf gehofft, dass sein Mandant spätestens am 22. Januar freigesprochen wird. Nun zieht sich der Prozess mindestens bis zum Februar hin – zumal eine Sekretärin Groenewolds auch noch einmal befragt wird. Das Gericht will damit auch einen möglichen Revisionsgrund beseitigen. Weitere Verhandlungstage für Plädoyers und Urteil müssen noch gefunden werden." Jetzt könnte Glaeseker an Wulff Revanche nehmen : Kommentare: *''sueddeutsche.de'', Annette Ramelsberger: Punkt, aus, jetzt reicht's 10. Januar 2014 *''morgenpost.de'': "Als erster Zeuge wurde am Freitag ein früherer Mitarbeiter von Schmidt befragt. Der 30-Jährige beschrieb Schmidt als großzügigen Gastgeber, der stets auf seiner spanischen Finca Freunde um sich hatte." Oettinger muss im Glaeseker-Prozess vor Gericht *''neuepresse.de'': "Der freiberufliche Personaldienstleister ist seit 2004 ein gute Bekannter und war auch an der Ausrichtung des Nord-Süd-Dialogs beteiligt. Allerdings bekam er nach eigener Aussage nie Einblicke in die wirtschaftlichen Zahlen und Fakten, sondern kümmerte sich bei Schmidts Großveranstaltungen in erster Linie um die besonders wichtigen Gäste, die Super-VIPs, wie er sie nannte. (...) "Über Wirtschaftliches wie die Akquise von Sponsoren wurde aber nicht gerdet." (...) "So eng, wie die beiden befreundet waren, fällt mir niemand sonst ein. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie seien sehr gute Freunde gewesen." Glaeseker habe in Badeshorts am Pool gelegen und Tagesausflüge mit seiner Frau gemacht. "Das war Urlaub. Im Vergleich zu anderen Gästen waren sie länger da, 10 bis 14 Tage."" Ex-Frau widerspricht Wulffs Aussagen im Glaeseker-Prozess *''faz.de'': "Die frühere Ehefrau des ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff hat im Korruptionsprozess gegen dessen langjährigen Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker den Aussagen ihres damaligen Mannes widersprochen. „Er muss es gewusst haben, weil er mir über Herrn Glaeseker noch ein Schreiben übermittelt hat“, sagte Christiane Wulff am Freitag im Landgericht Hannover auf die Frage, ob Wulff von den Reisen Glaesekers zum mitangeklagten Party- und Eventmanager Manfred Schmidt gewusst habe." Wulffs Ex-Frau: Er muss es gewusst haben *''bild.de'': "Die Rechtsanwältin und Mutter von Wulff-Tochter Annalena (20) lebt seit 2006 von Wulff (damals Ministerpräsident) getrennt und ist seit 2008 geschieden. (...) Ihre Aussage: Sie habe seit Längerem keinen Kontakt mehr mit Schmidt und Glaeseker gehabt. Im Rahmen der Trennung habe Schmidt ihr angeboten, dass sie ihren Urlaub bei ihm verbringen könne. Die Einladung habe ihr Glaeseker übermittelt." Ex-Frau belastet Christian Wulff vor Gericht *''abendzeitung-muenchen.de'': "Auch im Trennungsgespräch mit ihrem Ex-Mann habe sie in Glaesekers Gegenwart eine Urlaubs-Einladung Schmidts erwähnt und keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass sie diese annehmen werde: "Deshalb gehe ich auch davon aus, dass er davon wusste." Christiane Wulff hat mindestens zweimal auf Einladung Schmidts auf dessen spanischer Finca übernachtet und beim dritten Urlaub mit den Glaesekers einen Tagesausflug dorthin gemacht." Glaeseker-Prozess: Christian Wulff widerspricht Ex-Frau *''donaukurier.de'': ""Der erste Urlaub, davon wusste er", sagte Christiane Wulff als Zeugin auf die Frage, ob Wulff wusste, dass sie und Anna-Lena ab 2006 nach der Trennung des Paares drei mal Urlaub in südländischen Domizilen Schmidts gemacht hätten. Auch von zwei weiteren Urlauben in Begleitung des Ehepaares Glaeseker 2007 und 2008 habe Wulff nach ihrer Einschätzung erfahren, etwa durch einen SMS-Kontakt mit der Tochter während des Urlaubs. Sie begleitete die Mutter auch im zweiten Urlaub." Wulffs Ex-Frau widerspricht ihrem früheren Ehemann *''welt.de'': "Auch über den – für ein mögliches Strafmaß wichtigen – Zustand der Mittelmeer-Immobilien gibt die nach wie vor in Osnabrück lebende Christiane Wulff bereitwillig Auskunft. Zwar seien die Gebäude auf Schmidts Finca aus ihrer Sicht nicht in "verwahrlostem" Zustand gewesen, aber "Renovierungsbedarf" hätte sie durchaus gesehen. Allerdings: "Wenn man zu Gast ist, beschwert man sich darüber nicht."" Keine Pose, kein Lächeln – aber Aussagen mit Brisanz *''welt.de'': "Unterm Strich stützt Christiane Wulff mit ihrer Aussage eher die Version der Angeklagten. Die beiden seien sehr "freundschaftlich miteinander umgegangen"; Glaeseker habe im Gegensatz zu ihr auch Zugang zu Schmidts Weinkeller gehabt. Um Geschäftliches sei es während der drei gemeinsamen Aufenthalte zwischen 2006 und 2008 nie gegangen." "Er muss es gewusst haben" *''weser-kurier.de'': "Über eine Bezahlung der Aufenthalte habe sie sich keine Gedanken gemacht. „Da ich von Herrn Schmidt eingeladen war, stellte sich diese Frage nicht.“" Ex-Frau widerspricht Wulff *''ndr.de'': "Als dritte und letzte Zeugin des Tages war dann eine 28-Jährige geladen, die ebenfalls früher für Schmidt gearbeitet hatte - unter anderem in dessen Residenz in Banyuls in Frankreich. Ihre Aussage brachte allerdings wenig neue Erkenntnisse. "Schön", so ihre Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Eindruck, den sie von der Finca im Jahr 2008 gehabt habe. Luxuriös sei es aber nicht gewesen. Zum Verhältnis von Schmidt zu Glaeseker sagte sie: "Herr Schmidt war zu jedem freundlich. Aber hier war mehr Sympathie da."" Wulff widerspricht Wulff *''westfalen-blatt.de'': "Wulff hatte 2012 bei der Staatsanwaltschaft erklärt, nichts von den Besuchen in Spanien und Frankreich sowie Glaesekers Freundschaft mit Schmidt und dessen Besuchen gewusst zu haben. Er ist für den 10. Februar als Zeuge im Glaeseker-Prozess geladen. Zwei Wochen später soll auch der derzeitige EU-Energiekommissar Günther Oettinger aussagen. Der frühere baden-württembergische Ministerpräsident und Wulff waren Schirmherren der Lobbyveranstaltung Nord-Süd-Dialog, die im Zentrum des Prozesses steht." Geschiedene Frau widerspricht Wulff **Siehe SPON v. 20.08.2012: "Bis zu den ersten Presseberichten im Dezember habe er, so Wulff, lediglich davon gehört, dass Schmidt ein Apartment in Barcelona besitze. Selbst über einen Urlaub seiner Tochter Annalena und seiner ehemaligen Frau Christiane mit Schmidt und Glaeseker auf einer Finca des Partymachers will Wulff nur vage Informationen bekommen haben. Er meine sich daran erinnern zu können, sagte er, dass ihm Annalena mal von einem Treffen mit Schmidt und Glaeseker in Spanien erzählt habe. Ungläubig weist der Staatsanwalt ihn darauf hin, dass Glaeseker mehrere Tage mit Wulffs Tochter verbracht habe." Ende einer Freundschaft *''spiegel.de'': "Mit der Promi-Fete hatten die Länder Niedersachsen und Baden-Württemberg 2007 bis 2009 dreimal für sich geworben. "Die Idee des Nord-Süd-Dialogs haben Christian Wulff und ich im persönlichen Gespräch entwickelt", hatte Oettinger 2012 gesagt." Oettinger soll im Glaeseker-Prozess aussagen *''wlz-fz.de'': "Die Urlaube sind unstrittig, aber Glaeseker und Schmidt widersprechen: Beide seien eng befreundet, es gebe immer wieder gegenseitige Einladungen – mit den „Nord-Süd-Dialogen“ und Glaesekers Engagement dafür habe das nichts zu tun. Wenn die Staatsanwälte beiden nun Korruption nachweisen wollen, müssen sie eine „Unrechtsvereinbarung“ aufdecken – eine Abmachung zwischen ihnen, dass etwas Unrechtes geschehen soll. Merkmal einer solchen Vereinbarung wäre die Heimlichkeit gewesen." Wusste Wulff mehr, als er zugab? *''focus.de'': "Einen Tag später ist die ehemalige Tagesthemen-Moderatorin und TV-Talkerin Sabine Christiansen als Zeugin geladen. Von der Befragung erhofft sich das Landgericht Informationen zum Nord-Süd-Dialog, der von 2007 bis 2009 veranstaltet wurde. Geklärt werden soll auch, wie nahe sich Glaeseker und Schmidt stehen." Ex-Frau belastet Christian Wulff im Glaeseker-Prozess *''pnp.de'': Vom Freund zum Feind? : Kommentare: *''blogs.stern.de'', Hans-Martin Tillack: Scheidung auf Siamesisch *''abendblatt.de'', Ulrich Exner: Glaeseker könnte sich bei Wulff negativ revanchieren *''sueddeutsche.de'', Heribert Prantl: Staatsanwaltschaft hat Respekt verspielt *''sueddeutsche.de'', Heribert Prantl & Hans Leyendecker: Das Sündenregister der Selbstgerechten 11. Januar 2014 : Kommentare: *''tagesspiegel.de'', Jost Müller-Neuhof: Die Erzählung vom bösen Wulff 12. Januar 2014 *''spiegel.de'': "Olaf Glaeseker äußert sich im SPIEGEL zum ersten Mal zu den Vorwürfen der Bestechlichkeit gegen ihn. Der frühere Sprecher von Christian Wulff räumt zwar Fehler ein, widerspricht aber der Darstellung seines Ex-Chefs." Verdacht der Bestechlichkeit: Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker widerspricht Wulffs Darstellung : Kommentare: *''berliner-zeitung.de'', Daniela Vates: Schuldspruch unter Freunden 13. Januar 2014 *''haz.de'': "Der ehemalige Sprecher von Christian Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, wird erst am 22. Januar im Korruptionsprozess gegen den Ex-Bundespräsidenten als Zeuge aussagen. Dies teilte am Montag das Landgericht Hannover auf Anfrage der dpa in Hannover mit." Glaesekers Aussage verschoben *''ndr.de'': "Der Prozesstermin am 16. Januar entfällt, so die Sprecherin gegenüber NDR.de. Dieser Tag war zuvor als zusätzlicher Verhandlungstermin festgelegt worden." Glaeseker am 22. Januar beim Wulff-Prozess : Sendungen: *''sat1regional.de'': "Der Präsident und sein Freund - Die Causa Glaeseker: Teil 1" ca. 6 Min. 14. Januar 2014 *''fr-online.de'': "Am sechsten Prozesstag im Korruptionsprozess gegen den Ex-Sprecher von Christian Wulff werden heute in Hannover drei weitere Zeugenaussagen erwartet. Die Zeugen hatten eine Zeit lang für den im Prozess mitangeklagten Partymanager Manfred Schmidt gearbeitet." Glaeseker-Prozess geht mit drei weiteren Zeugen weiter *''focus.de'': "Eine frühere Mitarbeiterin des mitangeklagten Partymanagers Manfred Schmidt schilderte am Dienstag im Landgericht Hannover, wie Sponsoren für die Promifeten Nord-Süd-Dialog angeworben wurden." Zeugin schildert im Glaeseker-Prozess Sponsorenwerbung *''weser-kurier.de'': "Die heute 62-jährige Zeugin, deren Arbeit für Schmidt im Unfrieden und vor Gericht endete und ihr bis heute offene Honorarforderungen hinterließ, berichtete von einem „massiven Druck“, den Schmidt auf die Mitarbeiter und speziell auch Glaeseker ausgeübt habe, um Sponsoren einzuwerben." Ex-Mitarbeiterin von Partymanager Schmidt schildert Sponsorensuche für Promi-Feste „Wir brauchen Firmen, wir brauchen Kohle“ *''mz-web.de'': "Schmidt soll an den Feiern 2007 bis 2009 in Hannover und Stuttgart viel verdient haben. Ziel der Partys war es unter anderem, Imagewerbung für Niedersachsen und Baden-Württemberg zu machen. Glaeseker wird vorgeworfen, er habe von Schmidt für das Anwerben von Sponsoren kostenlose Urlaube und Flüge erhalten. Glaeseker war zu dieser Zeit Regierungssprecher in Niedersachsen und Vertrauter des damaligen Ministerpräsidenten Wulff. Er muss sich wegen Bestechlichkeit verantworten, Schmidt wegen Bestechung." Zeugin schildert Sponsorenwerbung für Promi-Fest *''n-tv.de'': "Eine Ex-Mitarbeiterin Schmidts sagte im Landgericht Hannover, Glaeseker sei ein Vorbild bei der Sponsorenwerbung für die Promifeten namens Nord-Süd-Dialog gewesen. An den Feiern in Hannover und Stuttgart hat Schmidt nach den Gerichtsakten allein 2008 einen Überschuss von 318.633 Euro erwirtschaftet. Die Gewinnmarge habe bei 44,38 Prozent gelegen, so die Richterin. 2009 lag der Überschuss bei 267.151 Euro." Pikante Details im Glaeseker-Prozess *''rp-online.de'': "Die Zeugin schilderte, Schmidt habe permanenten Druck bei der Suche nach Geldgebern aufgebaut. 2009 habe er Glaeseker in ihrer Gegenwart angerufen und erklärt: "Wir brauchen Firmen, wir brauchen Kohle!"" Zeugin schildert Sponsorenwerbung für Promi-Fest *''spiegel.de'': "Schmidt habe sie auch auf Glaesekers Kollegen in Baden-Württemberg angesetzt. In Stuttgart habe sie beim dortigen Sprecher aber keinen Erfolg gehabt. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass er das nicht machen darf und auch nicht tun wird." Sie habe sich zudem gefragt, ob Glaesekers Aktivität legitim sei." Zeugin schildert Sponsorensuche für Promi-Feste *''swp.de'': "In seiner Funktion habe Dahl [der damalige Regierungssprecher in Baden-Württemberg] keinesfalls Firmen ansprechen dürfen und wollen, schilderte die frühere Mitarbeiterin des mitangeklagten Eventmanagers Manfred Schmidt vor dem Landgericht Hannover. "Das war für ihn ein No-Go."" Regierungssprecher Dahl lehnte Sponsoren-Suche für "Nord-Süd-Dialoge" ab *''welt.de'': "Olaf Glaeseker hat dieses virtuelle Stoppschild in den Jahren 2007 bis 2009 offenbar nicht wahrgenommen. Ob aus "Blauäugigkeit", wie es Zeugin L. vor dem Landgericht vermutet, oder womöglich doch auch aus einem gewissen korrupten und damit strafbarem Kalkül, darüber wird am Ende dieses Prozesses die Kammer entscheiden müssen." "Wir brauchen Firmen, wir brauchen Kohle" *''neuepresse.de'': "Das Verhältnis zwischen Glaeseker und Schmidt sei freundschaftlich gewesen, „aber es stand dabei auch immer das Geschäftliche dahinter, das war spürbar“, sagte die Zeugin. So habe Schmidt etwa seine Reise mit den Glaesekers im Nachtzug intern damit begründet, er müsse „nachdem, was der Olaf alles für ihn getan habe, jetzt auch mal etwas für ihn machen.“" So lief das mit den Sponsoren *''ndr.de'': "Das stellte der zweite Zeuge des Tages allerdings ganz anders dar. Der 36-Jährige war 2009 persönlicher Assistent des Event-Managers und kümmerte sich um dessen Anwesen in Frankreich. Wenn das Ehepaar Glaeseker zu Besuch kam, sei Schmidt ganz anders gewesen, "gut drauf" und gesprächiger als sonst. "Olaf und Vera sind meine besten Freunde", soll Schmidt einst zu seinem Angestellten gesagt haben, "wie meine Familie"." Zeugin belastet Glaeseker und Schmidt *''stuttgarter-zeitung.de'': "Er hatte Schmidt nach Hannover gefahren. Der habe sich im Hause der Glaesekers offenbar ausgekannt, aber nach einem Restaurantbesuch in einem Hotel übernachtet. Der Zeuge war in Schmidts südfranzösischem Anwesen tätig und beschrieb die zwei Besuche der Glaesekers zu seiner Zeit dort: „Meinem Eindruck nach waren das Freundschaftsbesuche“." Immer mehr Details werden bekannt *''schwarzwaelder-bote.de'': "Einer früherer Mitarbeiter Schmidts, der ab Oktober 2008 dessen Finanzen ordnen sollte, schilderte eine chaotische Buchführung. Er habe Monate gebraucht, um vorgefundene Stapel mit Quittungen und Belegen zu ordnen. Eine klare Struktur habe es nicht gegeben, Konten hätten im In- und Ausland existiert. „Er selber hatte kaum einen Überblick“, sagte der Zeuge. Das habe auch für den Nord-Süd-Dialog gegolten, bei dem erst 2009 klar geworden sei, ab welchem Betrag diese Veranstaltungen profitabel sein würden. Die Promi-Sause habe mehr als die Hälfte des Umsatzes von Schmidts spanischer Firma ausgemacht." Immer mehr Details werden bekannt *''bild.de'': "Für kommenden Freitag wird der Auftritt des ehemaligen Leiters des Bundespräsidialamts, Lothar Hagebölling, erwartet. Hagebölling hatte Wulff-Sprecher Glaeseker im Dezember 2011 (zwei Tage vor Weihnachten) die Entlassungsurkunde im Namen des Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff übergeben." „Wir brauchen Firmen, wir brauchen Kohle!“ *''stuttgarter-zeitung.de'': Getrennte Wege, zwei Prozesse, derselbe Vorwurf : Sendungen: *''sat1regional.de'': "Der Präsident und sein Freund - Die Causa Glaeseker: Teil 2" ca. 7 Min. 15. Januar 2014 : Sendungen: *''deutschlandradiokultur.de'': "Der Wulff-Prozess aus der Perspektive der Medienbeobachter" "Läppische Geschichten" ca. 21 Min. *''sat1regional.de'': "Der Präsident und sein Freund - Die Causa Glaeseker: Teil 3" ca. 8 Min. 16. Januar 2014 *''ndr.de'': "Hat sich Glaeseker tatsächlich im Interesse des Landes Niedersachsens für die Veranstaltung eingesetzt? Oder hat er sich zum Werkzeug seines Freundes Manfred Schmidt machen lassen, um Kraft seines Amtes und seines politischen Einflusses bessere Konditionen für Schmidt rauszuholen? Fragen, die am Freitag der Zeuge Lothar Hagebölling beantworten soll. Er wird dem Gericht auch Auskunft geben über sein damaliges Gespräch - gemeinsam mit Glaeseker - mit den Flughafenmanagern." Wem diente Olaf Glaeseker? : Sendungen: *''sat1regional.de'': "Der Präsident und sein Freund - Die Causa Glaeseker: Teil 4" ca. 8 Min. 17. Januar 2014 *''leinehertz.net'': "Als Zeuge sagt derzeit Glaesekers früherer Chef aus dem Bundespräsidialamt aus. Laut Lothar Hagebölling sollte der Nord-Süd-Dialog von privater Seite und nicht vom Land Niedersachsen veranstaltet werden." Hagebölling sagt im Glaeseker-Prozess aus *''kreiszeitung.de'': "„Eine finanzielle Beteiligung des Landes ist zu keinem Zeitpunkt erwogen worden“, sagte er. Hagebölling habe im Spätsommer 2007 erstmals von Wulff erfahren, dass es die gemeinsame Veranstaltung mit dem Land Baden-Württemberg geben sollte. Die Suche von Sponsoren für Veranstaltungen bei denen Wulff Schirmherr war, sei nicht gänzlich unüblich gewesen. „Dieses gegenseitige Geben und Nehmen hat es auch in anderen Bereichen gegeben“, sagte Hagebölling und verwies auf die Organisation der von Wulff initiierten Bildungsmesse Ideen-Expo. Beim Nord-Süd-Dialog sei er jedoch davon ausgegangen, dass Schmidt als Veranstalter auch für die Sponsorensuche zuständig war." Wulff setzte Glaeseker bei Promi-Party unter Druck *''nwzonline.de'': "„Ich kannte Schmidt nicht“, betont Hagebölling: „Ich habe mich gewundert, dass ein Privatmann das Ganze organisiert. Ich war dankbar, dass dieser Kelch an mir vorüber gehen sollte“. Anders als an Glaeseker, in dessen Zuständigkeit die Partys fielen." Wulff legte Wert auf Promi-Partys *''nwzonline.de'': "Sowohl Niedersachsen als auch Baden-Württemberg wollten mit der Promiparty für fast 1000 Gäste die Beziehung der Länder aufpolieren, die durch Konflikte zwischen Porsche und VW kräftige Kratzer bekommen hatte. Aber genauso sei „von Anfang an klargewesen, dass die Veranstaltung von Schmidt selbst zu finanzieren war“, der die Idee gehabt habe, betonte Hagebölling, der mit Sponsorensuche nichts zu tun hatte." Glaeseker unter Druck von Wulff *''t-online.de'': "Der frühere Staatskanzleichef erklärte, da Wulff als Ministerpräsident die Schirmherrschaft für das Fest gehabt habe, sei das Gelingen für ihn und das Land Niedersachsen von "hoher Bedeutung" gewesen." Wulffs Erwartungen setzten Glaeseker unter Druck *''stuttgarter-zeitung.de'': "Wegen Wulffs Erwartungen habe auch er selbst sich bei Bedarf in die Organisation der Prominenten- und Lobbyisten-Veranstaltungen eingeschaltet, sagte Hagebölling, der jahrelang einer der engsten Mitarbeiter Wulffs war, zuletzt als Chef des Bundespräsidialamtes. So sei er 2009 zum Flughafen Hannover gefahren, um „ernsthafte Verstimmungen“ zwischen dem Flughafen und dem Partymanager Schmidt zu lösen. Streitpunkte seien etwa höhere Kosten wegen einer vom Sponsor VW erbetenen Terminverschiebung sowie weitere Auflagen gewesen." Wulff hatte überzogene Erwartungen *''bild.de'': "„Glaeseker stand unter dem Druck des Gelingens“, sagte Hagebölling am Freitag vor dem Landgericht Hannover. „Die unausgesprochene Erwartungshaltung ging eindeutig vom Ministerpräsidenten aus.“ Glaeseker habe vor allem Wulffs Willen umgesetzt." Wulff hat Glaeseker unter Druck gesetzt *''weser-kurier.de'': "Druck von wem?, will die Vorsitzende Richterin Renata Bürgel wissen. „Vom Ministerpräsidenten“, sagt Hagebölling mit Blick auf den damaligen CDU-Regierungschef und späteren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff, dem er als Leiter des Präsidialamtes nach Berlin gefolgt war. Die Veranstaltungsreihe von 2007 bis 2009 habe „absolut im Interesse des Landes“ gestanden. Der gemeinsame Auftritt mit dem starken Bundesland Baden-Württemberg und der mediale Effekt mit seinen mittelbaren Auswirkungen auf ein wirtschaftliches Wachstum seien von unschätzbarem Wert für Niedersachsen gewesen." Wulff wollte unbedingt Erfolg des Nord-Süd-Dialogs Zeuge bestätigt Druck zur Sponsorenwerbung *''ndr.de'': "Beim Gespräch mit den Verantwortlichen des Flughafens sei Glaeseker dabei gewesen, er selbst habe das Gespräch aber geführt, sagte Hagebölling. Der Flughafen, immerhin zu 50 Prozent in Landesbesitz, sei ihm dabei näher gewesen als der private Veranstalter Schmidt. Zuvor hatte die Vorsitzende Richterin Bürgel aus einem Brief Glaesekers zu dem Thema zitiert. Darin beschrieb Glaeseker Schmidt als Mann mit "Handschlagqualitäten". Glaeseker wegen Wulff unter Druck *''morgenpost.de'': "Damals hatte Glaeseker Hagebölling alarmiert und war dann mit ihm zum Flughafen gefahren, um mit den dort Verantwortlichen zu sprechen. Aus Hageböllings Sicht waren deren Bedenken gegen Glaesekers Einschätzung allesamt nachvollziehbar. Eine kostspielige Terminverschiebung, Sicherheitsaspekte, rechtliche Probleme beim Catering rechtfertigten nach Ansicht des Staatskanzleichefs die Skepsis der Flughafenleitung. Vor allem aber: Die vom Airport-Chef monierte unsichere finanzielle Lage des Party-Veranstalters entsprach offenbar so gar nicht jener "Handschlagsqualität", die Glaeseker seinem Freund Schmidt damals attestierte. "Davon, so Hagebölling vor dem Landgericht, "konnte keine Rede sein"." Wulffs Organisator der Macht bricht sein Schweigen *''welt.de'': "Eine Aussage, die einmal mehr die besondere Schwierigkeit dieses Korruptionsverfahrens unterstreicht. Zwar war es eindeutig im Interesse Niedersachsens, dass der "Nord-Süd-Dialog" jene Glanz-, Glamour- und Imagequalität bekam, die sich die Landesregierung von ihm versprach. Mindestens ebenso wichtig aber war der finanzielle Erfolg dieser Veranstaltung - für den Unternehmer Manfred Schmidt, dessen Geschäfte wegen der Finanzkrise längst nicht mehr gut liefen. Der Einsatz des Regierungssprecher diente damals also auch seinem engen Freund und Urlaubs-Gastgeber." Wulffs Organisator der Macht bricht sein Schweigen *''faz.net'': "Hagebölling und Glaeseker waren – wie Hagebölling sagte – gleichberechtigte Staatssekretäre gewesen mit eigenen Arbeitsbereichen, bei denen sie sich selten absprachen. Glaeseker sei „nicht ein typischer Beamter am Schreibtisch“ gewesen, sondern ein „gestaltendes Element“. Da er Wulff häufig begleitete, habe er für Aktenvermerke weder Zeit noch Gespür gehabt. Hagebölling sagte, Glaeseker habe Wulff persönlich deutlich näher gestanden als er. Ihm sei nicht bewusst gewesen, wie eng die Freundschaft zwischen Glaeseker und Schmidt war. Auch sei ihm nicht bekannt gewesen, dass Glaeseker diesen im Urlaub besucht habe – ob das Wulff bekannt war, wie die erste Ehefrau Wulffs im Prozess als Zeugin aussagte, könne er nicht sagen." Wulff machte Druck bei Sponsoren-Suche *''abendblatt.de'': ""Im Nachhinein", so Hagebölling, wäre es wohl besser gewesen, Glaeseker hätte die Qualität der freundschaftlichen Beziehung offenbart. "Man hätte dann entscheiden können: Reicht Kenntnis aus - oder tauscht man die Person aus." Glaeseker versäumte diese Offenlegung seinerzeit, woraus das Gericht am Ende schließen könnte, dass der Regierungssprecher seine Bindung an den Partyveranstalter gegenüber seinem damaligen Arbeitgeber, der Landesregierung Niedersachsens und ihrem Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff, bewusst verheimlicht hat. Das wäre ein sehr belastendes Indiz in einem Korruptionsprozess." Wulffs Organisator der Macht bricht sein Schweigen *''haz.de'': "Wie stark das Verhältnis zwischen Wulff und Glaeseker abkühlte, als Wulff Bundespräsident war, beschrieb Hagebölling, als er auf Glaesekers Ablösung kurz vor Weihnachten 2011 zu sprechen kam: Nicht Wulff, sondern Hagebölling informierte den Sprecher darüber. „Das war für mich nicht einfach.“" Wulff hatte hohe Erwartungen an Promi-Feier *''focus.de'': "Im Anschluss an die Befragung Hageböllings versuchte das Gericht erneut, das Verhältnis zwischen Schmidt und Glaeseker zu beleuchten. Dieses sei, so sagte eine ehemalige Mitarbeiterin Schmidts, "besonders freundschaftlich" gewesen. Auf sie hätten die Glaesekers bei ihren Aufenthalten in Frankreich und Spanien immer "wie im Urlaub" gewirkt. Dennoch habe bei einigen abendlichen Gesprächen der "Nord-Süd-Dialog" eine Rolle gespielt. Dann habe Glaeseker auch "in Einzelfällen" seine Hilfe bei Problemen mit Sponsoren angeboten" Wulff übte Druck auf Mitarbeiter aus : Sendungen: *''sat1regional.de'': "Der Präsident und sein Freund - Die Causa Glaeseker: Teil 5" ca. 5 Min. 18. Januar 2014 : Kommentare: *''nwzonline.de'', Gunars Reichenbachs: Wulff im Fokus 19. Januar 2014 *''mz-web.de'': "Seit Ende vorigen Jahres zeichnen Zeugen bei den parallel laufenden Prozessen jedenfalls ein faszinierendes Sittengemälde an den Schnittstellen von trockener Politik und glamourösem Showbiz. In beiden Verfahren galt ursprünglich der April als Zieldatum - nun ist das allerdings mehr als fraglich. Richterin Bürgel kündigte an, dass sie im Glaeseker-Prozess weitere Zeugen vernehmen will - darunter Bosse von Unternehmen, die damals als Sponsoren bei der umstrittenen Prominenten- und Lobbyisten-Party „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ auftraten." Olaf Glaeseker wird zum Risiko *''neuepresse.de'': "Fotos, Zeugenaussagen und Vernehmungsprotokolle leuchten in den Prozessen Persönlichkeitsbereiche aus, die für die Angeklagten nicht immer schmeichelhaft sind und tiefe Einblicke in ihr Privatleben zulassen. Etwa, wenn eine Zeugin im Glaeseker-Prozess über eine Werbeveranstaltung mit Wulff für den "Nord-Süd-Dialog" aus dem Jahr 2009 berichtet. Was der so gesagt habe, will die Richterin wissen. Antwort der Zeugin mit Blick auf Wulffs zweite Frau Bettina: "Ich war abgelenkt durch die negativen Kommentare der Gattin, die ich unangemessen fand." Für die Richter wird es mitunter erkennbar schwierig, sich in die Lebenswelten der Angeklagten hineinzudenken." Wie gefährlich wird Glaeseker? 20. Januar 2014 *''ndr.de'': Wulff, Glaeseker und die schmale Brücke 21. Januar 2014 *''mittelbayerische.de'': "Bei Glaesekers Prozess ist eine Bewertung des Prozessausgangs nach sieben Verhandlungstagen weitgehend offen. Der talentierte Strippenzieher - von 2003 bis 2010 Sprecher der niedersächsischen Landesregierung, dann im Bundespräsidialamt - las seinem Dienstherrn stets die Wünsche von den Lippen ab, wie er selbst sagt. Als „Arbeiter im Weinberg des Herrn“ charakterisiert er seine einstige Rolle. Ähnlich wie bei Wulff geht es auch bei Glaeseker um die Kernfrage, wo bei Amtsträgern Freundschaft endet und Käuflichkeit beginnt - eine Grauzone in einem Milieu aus Patronage und gegenseitigen Gefälligkeiten, die nun vor Gericht ausgeleuchtet wird." Glaeseker wird für Wulff zum Risiko *''t-online.de'': "Für Wulff lief sein Verfahren bisher nach Einschätzung von Prozessbeobachtern relativ günstig. Der Richter erwog schon eine Verkürzung des Prozesses - bis die Staatsanwaltschaft neue Zeugen benannte. Seine Aussage im parallel verlaufenden Glaeseker-Prozess enthält für den Ex-Bundespräsidenten nun jedoch neue Unwägbarkeiten. Gelingt es der Staatsanwaltschaft, ihn in diesem Prozess zu belasten, könnte es auch Rückkopplungen auf Wulffs eigenes Verfahren haben. Immerhin widersprach mittlerweile nicht nur Glaeseker, sondern auch Wulffs erste Ehefrau Christiane der Darstellung des Ex-Staatschefs, er habe von den problematischen Gratisurlauben seines früheren Sprechers beim befreundeten Partymanager Manfred Schmidt in Südeuropa nichts gewusst." Zwei Ex-Freunde im Kreuzverhör *''stuttgarter-zeitung.de'': "Aber auch Baden-Württemberger müssen vor dem Landgericht, das zwanzig Verhandlungstage angesetzt hat, in den Zeugenstand: der damalige Ministerpräsident und heutige EU-Kommissar Günther Oettinger am 24. Februar, sein damaliger Regierungssprecher und heutiger Landesstiftungschef Christoph Dahl bereits am 11. Februar, ebenso wie der damalige Leiter des Landesmarketings und heutige Schlösserchef Michael Hörrmann. Die Stuttgarter, das zeigt schon der bisherige Prozessverlauf, könnten als Gegenbild für die niedersächsische Praxis dienen – zwei mehr, einer etwas weniger." Nord-Süd-Dialog vor Gericht *''stuttgarter-zeitung.de'': "Sie [die Staatskanzlei] wies landesnahe Unternehmen wie die LBBW, die EnBW oder die Messe Stuttgart zwar auf die Veranstaltung hin, überließ das Weitere aber Schmidt. Der war davon wenig angetan und musste eigens einen ortskundigen Kommunikationsberater engagieren. Nur der oberste Landesvermarkter Hörrmann wahrte die Grenze nicht ganz: Weil er sich von dem Partymacher zu einem dreitägigen Aufenthalt in dessen Anwesen im französischen Banyuls-sur-Mer einladen ließ, nahm die Staatsanwaltschaft Ermittlungen wegen Vorteilsannahme auf. Später wurde das durch eine Anzeige des Landes ausgelöste Verfahren gegen eine niedrige vierstellige Geldauflage eingestellt," Glamouröse Party im Römerkastell **''Stuttgarter Zeitung'' v. 23.01.12: Verdacht der Vorteilsannahme - Verfahren gegen Schlösser-Chef **''Presseportal'' v. 04.10.12: Schlösser-Chef der Vorteilsnahme schuldig- Staatsanwaltschaft stellt Verfahren gegen Geldauflage ein *''focus.de'': Glaeseker und Wulff: Ende einer Männerfreundschaft 22. Januar 2014 *''neuepresse.de'': "Mit der Vernehmung einer weiteren Zeugin ist der Korruptionsprozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff in den elften Prozesstag gestartet. Die ehemalige Assistentin des mitangeklagten Filmfinanciers David Groenewold berichtete der Kammer, wie sich die Beziehung ihres einstigen Chefs zu Wulff entwickelte." Groenewolds Ex-Assistentin sagt im aus *''ndr.de'': "Die gelernte Bürokauffrau erinnerte sich an den ersten Kontakt zwischen den beiden Angeklagten: Im Jahr 2003 sei das gewesen. Zwei Jahre später schrieb Groenewold einen Brief an Wulff und bat um ein Treffen. Die Antwort kam - von Glaeseker. Am Anfang des Kontaktes nach Niedersachsen habe es viele Treffen mit Glaeseker gegeben: "Fast monatlich", sagte die Zeugin aus. Nach und nach intensivierte sich dann auch der Draht zu Wulff. "Etwa vier- bis fünfmal im Jahr" hätten sich die beiden gesehen. Ab 2007 habe das zugenommen." Showdown zwischen Wulff und Glaeseker? *''goettinger-tageblatt.de'': ""Es gab Treffen in Berlin und Hannover, aber ich war ja nicht dabei", sagte sie am Mittwoch im Landgericht Hannover." "Ich war nicht dabei" *''haz.de'': "Der Filmfinancier David Groenewold hat nach Aussage einer Zeugin Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff um Hilfe bei der Vermarktung eines Films gebeten. Das sagte die frühere Assistentin Groenewolds am Mittwoch vor dem Landgericht Hannover. Sie widersprach damit der Darstellung der Verteidigung. Wirtschaftliche Probleme seiner Firma hätten ihn 2008 zu diesem Schritt veranlasst, sagte die 63-Jährige. (...) "Der Brief war überlebenswichtig", betonte die Zeugin. Groenewold habe sie persönlich damit beauftragt. "Es war eine wichtige Sache, er hätte mir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn ich es nicht gemacht hätte." Die Verteidigung hatte erklärt, der Bittbrief sei zwar geschrieben, aber nie an Wulff versandt worden." Zeugin belastet Groenewold und Wulff *''donaukurier.de'': ""Er hat zu mir gesagt, dass er sicher ist, dass Herr Wulff helfen kann."" Groenewold setzte auf Wulffs Hilfe *''focus.de'': "Die geladene Zeugin sagte aus, dass „John Rabe“ Groenewolds Filmfirma Odeon AG wegen hoher Kosten in erhebliche wirtschaftliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe. Groenewold selbst habe auf sein Gehalt als Vorstandsvorsitzender verzichtet. Geld für die Vermarktung habe gefehlt. Deshalb habe sich die Filmfirma an Siemens gewandt mit der Bitte um Förderung – allerdings erfolglos." Ex-Sekretärin belastet Wulff und Groenewold *''spiegel.de'': "Ihrer Darstellung, dass die Produktionsgesellschaft Odeon durch den Film "John Rabe", der im Verfahren gegen Wulff eine große Rolle spielt, in größte finanzielle Schwierigkeit geraten sei, widerspricht Groenewold-Verteidiger Friedrich Schultehinrichs. "Wissen Sie, dass Co-Produzent Jan Moito von EOS-Film die noch offenen Produktionskosten übernommen hatte und der Odeon AG überhaupt kein Schaden entstanden war?" Nein, das wisse sie nicht, es sei ihr so gesagt worden. "Ich weiß nicht, ob der Film dann Geld eingespielt hat. Ich habe keine Kenntnis von den wirtschaftlichen Daten."" Zeuge Glaeseker verzichtet auf die Abrechnung *''rp-online:de'': "Alle Bemühungen von Groenewolds Firma um finanzielle Unterstützung durch Siemens für die Vermarktung des Films John Rabe seien abgelehnt worden. Deshalb habe er große Hoffnungen auf Wulffs Hilfe gesetzt, betonte die Zeugin. Laut Briefkopf stammte das Schreiben von Ende September. Es wurde kurz nach dem gemeinsamen Oktoberfestbesuch von Wulff und Groenewold verfasst." "Der Brief war überlebenswichtig" *''spiegel.de'': "Sie sagte zudem aus, dass Groenewold von Wulffs Einsatz für den "Rabe"-Film nicht nur gewusst, sondern immer wieder nachgefragt habe, ob es eine Reaktion gegeben habe, berichtete die "Bild"-Zeitung." Groenewolds Ex-Sekretärin belastet Wulff *''bild.de'': " „Herr Groenewold sagte mir, dass Herr Wulff ganz doll verliebt sei und dass ein Ministerpräsident ja nicht einfach von seinem Handy telefonieren kann.“ (...) „Herr Groenewold hat mich gebeten, ich solle einen Handy-Vertrag beantragen, und der kam Ende Oktober 2005 per Post. Herr Wulff hat ihn unterschrieben.“ Die Sekretärin habe „gar nicht glauben“ können, dass ein Ministerpräsident von jemanden, den er erst ein paar Monate kennt, ein Handy annimmt. (...) „Ich weiß nicht, ob man sich in einer solchen Position in so eine Situation begeben darf“, sagte Dubbke. „Aber es war die Liebe...“ Auf Nachfragen des Richters wertete die Sekretärin das Verhältnis der beiden Männer als Freundschaft – zwischen 2007 und 2009 habe man sich vier- bis fünfmal im Jahr getroffen. Auch mit Olaf Glaeseker habe es monatliche Treffen gegeben." Sie haben seit zwei Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr *''welt.de'': "Seit dem Mittag sagt Wulffs ehemaliger Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker aus." Zeugin belastet gut gelaunten Christian Wulff *''suedkurier.de'': "Der kurze Händedruck und das leise „Hallo Olaf“, mit dem der ehemalige Präsident seinen ehemaligen Sprecher begrüßt, verraten nicht viel über ihr Verhältnis." Wulff und der fremde Freund *''ndr.de'': "Er weiß nichts mehr, es ist alles so lange her - Olaf Glaeseker gehört im Korruptionsprozess gegen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold zu den Zeugen, die das Gericht und die Staatsanwaltschaft frustrieren dürften. Wulff und Glaeseker sind sich längst nicht mehr grün, doch das ließ sich Wulffs Ex-Sprecher im Zeugenstand nicht anmerken. Er sah Wulff zwar nicht direkt an, doch an Dinge, die den Angeklagten möglicherweise belasten könnten, hatte er keine Erinnerung. Und wenn er sich doch mal erinnerte, stützten seine Äußerungen Wulff eher. (...) Der Zeuge überlegt stets lange, bevor er antwortet. Das beginnt schon bei seinem Beruf. "Journalist", entgegnet der Ex-Regierungssprecher nach einer gefühlt unendlichen Pause." Wulff und Groenewold sind Freunde *''welt.de'': "Glaeseker möge doch bitte zunächst einmal schildern, wann und wie er Wulff kennengelernt habe. "1993", antwortet Glaeseker und beschreibt dann kursorisch die gemeinsame Geschichte dieses einst unzertrennlichen Duos: von den gelegentlichen Begegnungen der beiden in Bonn, über die Einstellung des Journalisten als CDU-Pressesprecher in Niedersachsen, die beiden erfolgreichen Wahlkämpfe der Jahre 2003 und 2008, den Wechsel ins Schloss Bellevue, bis zum Rausschmiss. Zur Funkstille." Nach dem kühlen Handschlag folgt Wulffs Wutausbruch *''focus.de'': "Richter Frank Rosenow fordert Glaeseker auf zu erzählen. Wie war das damals mit dem Oktoberfest? Was hat er mitbekommen von Wulffs Einsatz für „John Rabe“? Welches Verhältnis verband Wulff und Groenewold?" Der letzte Trumpf sticht nicht – dennoch platzt Wulff der Kragen *''rundschau-online.de'': "Mit beiden Angeklagten war Glaeseker nach eigener Aussage selbst freundschaftlich verbunden. „Das war ein weit über das Dienstverhältnis hinausgehendes Verhältnis“, beschrieb er seine Beziehung zu Wulff. Glaeseker bezeichnete Groenewold als „kreativen Genialiker“ und „lieben Menschen mit großem Herzen, der auch zu großer Freundschaft fähig ist“ Der Filmfinancier sei allgemein sehr großzügig. „Es gab einen Wettlauf, wer zuerst an der Kasse ist“, berichtete Glaeseker von gemeinsamen Abendessen." Ex-Sekretärin belastet Wulff schwer *''zeit.de'': ""Ich fühlte mich ihm über viele Jahre freundschaftlich verbunden." Bekannt ist, dass die beiden Männer jetzt keinen Kontakt mehr miteinander haben. Mit dem Mitangeklagten Groenewold ist Glaeseker nach eigener Einschätzung dagegen weiterhin befreundet. "Er ist sicher ein Freund, weil wir auch privat Zeit miteinander verbringen, das dauert bis heute an", sagte er." Groenewolds Sekretärin stützt Anklage gegen Wulff *''derwesten'': "„Christian Wulff ist so ein Tankstellentyp“, verriet sein langjähriger Vertrauter Olaf Glaeseker im Landgericht von Hannover Insider-Wissen. An Tankstellen müsse Wulff immer was kaufen, „einen Saft oder was Süßes“, sagte Glaeseker. Und Wulff habe immer gefragt, ob er was mitbringen solle." Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker hat bei Aussage im Wulff-Prozess große Erinnerungslücken *''spiegel.de'': "Wieder geht es um Einladungen, um Feiern beiderseits. "So oft wurde da auch wieder nicht gefeiert", sagt er. Seine Aufgaben als Regierungssprecher? "Die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit der Regierung, medienrelevante Veranstaltungen, Aufbau von Netzwerken, das Zusammenbringen von Multiplikatoren", antwortet er. Mehrfach spricht er von seinem "Kerngeschäft", zu dem allerdings die Filmförderung nicht gehört habe." Zeuge Glaeseker verzichtet auf die Abrechnung *''dw.de'': "Glaeseker berief sich in der gut eineinhalbstündigen Vernehmung ein ums andere Mal auf Erinnerungslücken. Seine Antworten kulminierten irgendwann in der Befragung durch Oberstaatsanwalt Clemens Eimterbäumer in kurzen Erwiderungen: "Nein" - "Nein" - "Nein" - "keine Erinnerung" - "auch da habe ich keine Erinnerung"." Wulffs Ex-Sprecher erinnert sich nicht *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Und so kam es: Glaeseker erinnerte sich nun vor Gericht an nichts. '-' Nicht daran, wie die Vorbereitungen zum Oktoberfestbesuch aussahen, weswegen Wulff wegen Vorteilsannahme angeklagt ist. '-' Nicht an Filmfonds des Filmproduzenten und Wulff-Freunds David Groenewold, obwohl er auch selbst mit Groenewold eng befreundet ist. '-' Nicht an Bürgschaften, die das Land Niedersachsen an Filmfirmen gab. '-' Und auch nicht an Reden von Wulff, deren Vorlage Groenewold geliefert haben soll. Die Amnesie von Glaeseker ist so umfassend, dass man sich am Ende fragt, ob Glaeseker und Wulff wirklich einmal zusammengearbeitet haben. Sie wirken nun, als stammten sie aus Parallelwelten, die nichts miteinander zu tun haben." Freundschaftlicher Gedächtnisverlust *''nwzonline.de'': "Setzte sich Wulff als Ministerpräsident von Niedersachsen für den Film „John Rabe“ ein, weil ihn der Filmproduzent David Groenwold im September 2008 zum Münchner Oktoberfest eingeladen hatte? Auf diese Frage konnte auch Glaeseker, damals Regierungssprecher in Hannover, keine Antwort geben. „Ich weiß davon gar nichts“, erklärte der 52-Jährige. „Nach meiner Erinnerung habe ich in der Staatskanzlei über das Thema ,John Rabe’ nicht gesprochen.“" Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker mit schlechtem Gedächtnis *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Das Thema Filmförderung sei im Medienreferat der Staatskanzlei abgehandelt worden. „Ich weiß darüber gar nichts“, beschied er die Richter. Wenn, dann nur von Hörensagen. Manch Geschäftliches lief aber wohl doch über den Schreibtisch Glaesekers, etwa die Bitte um ein Zitat des Landeschefs für die Pressemeldung zur Gründung von Groenewolds „Waterfall Productions“. Die Staatskanzlei lehnte ab. Zu dem Namen Benjamin Herrmann fiel Glaeseker ebenfalls nichts ein, dabei hatte der „John Rabe“-Produzent an den Pressesprecher eine Mail über „das Ziel, Siemens an Bord zu holen“ verfasst." Glaeseker will sich nicht erinnern *''berliner-zeitung.de'': "Olaf Glaeseker war Sprecher von Christian Wulff, als dieser niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident war und Bundespräsident. In dieser Funktion, so erzählte er es am Mittwoch im Prozess gegen seinen früheren Dienstherrn vor dem Landgericht Hannover, habe er ein einfaches und sehr effektives E-Mail-System praktiziert. Bekam er Mails mit Anfragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte oder wollte, leitete er sie an die Fachreferate weiter. „Und war die Mail weg, dann war sie auch aus meinem Kopf raus“, sagte Glaeseker. „Weg ist weg.“" Glaesekers „Weg ist weg“-Prinzip *''focus.de'': "An die genauen Umstände des Oktoberfestbesuches konnte er sich nach eigenen Angaben aber nicht erinnern." Glaeseker ohne Erinnerung *''vorwärts.de'': "Er sei mit seiner Frau zwar ebenfalls eingeladen gewesen, habe aber krankheitshalber absagen müssen. Überdies habe er lange vor dem geplanten Besuch das von David Groenewold reservierte Zimmer im Bayrischen Hof abbestellt und eine günstigere Bleibe gesucht. So ist der Korruptionsverdacht elegant im Freundschaftsgeflecht Groenewold/ Wulff hängen geblieben." Freundschaftsdienste unter Korruptionsverdacht *''zdf.de'': ""Das hätte ich dienstlich abgerechnet", sagte der ehemalige niedersächsische Regierungssprecher. "Bundespresseball, Bambi, Oktoberfest - das gehört für mich alles zum Kerngeschäft." Er selbst könne sich nicht entsinnen, nachträglich mit Wulff über den Wiesn-Besuch gesprochen zu haben." Glaeseker mit vielen Erinnerungslücken *''focus.de'': "Kurz vor Ende der Vernehmung platzt Christian Wulff der Kragen. Da hat Oberstaatsanwalt Eimterbäumer dem Zeugen gerade ein Foto vom Oktoberfest-Wochenende gezeigt, auf dem Wulff und Groenewold dem Erkrankten gute Besserung wünschen. Es ist eine Art Protestnote des Staatsanwalts gegen die Erinnerungslücken des Zeugen, die Kratern gleichen. Glaeseker hatte just zuvor erklärt, er könne sich an entsprechende Genesungswünsche nicht erinnern. Wulff will nicht verstehen, was das zur Wahrheitsfindung beiträgt. Er beugt sich vor und droht, er könne sich „nach Paragraph 233“ auch von der Teilnahme am Prozess befreien lassen." Christian Wulff, der „Tankstellentyp“ **''stern.de'': "Es zeigt Wulff mit einem Schild in der Hand, auf dem "We miss you" ("Wir vermissen Dich") steht. Groenewold hatte das Foto an dem umstrittenen Oktoberfest-Wochenende 2008 für Glaeseker aufgenommen, der krankheitsbedingt kurzfristig absagen musste. Auch ihn hatte der mitangeklagte Filmfinancier nach München eingeladen." Sein Name ist Glaeseker, und er weiß wenig *''moz.de'': ""Die Wahrheit ist hilfreich", fasst ein sichtlich erleichterter Wulff am Ende des elften Prozesstages die Aussage Glaesekers zusammen. Was konkret er darunter versteht, für wen welche Aussage nun hilfreich sein soll, verrät er nicht. Dass es sich dabei aber wohl nicht um Oberstaatsanwalt Clemens Eimterbäumer handelt, der den Zeugen Glaeseker erst Anfang Januar überraschend benannt hatte, lässt sich wiederum aus dessen Aussage schließen." Alles eine Frage der Erinnerung *''n24.de'': ""Sie hätten ja auch so nicht viel zur Wahrheitsfindung beigetragen", sagt Eimterbäumer zu Glaeseker nach dem 78-minütigen Verhör. Er wirkt überrascht über die lückenhaften Schilderungen des 52-Jährigen und will wissen, warum dieser sich bis Ende 2013 auf sein nun abgelaufenes Aussageverweigerungsrecht berufen hat. Glaeseker kontert gelassen in betont langsamer und durchdachter Sprache: Grund sei ein "rein fürsorglicher anwaltlicher Rat" gewesen." Ein Foto ließ Christian Wulff fast ausrasten *''nordkurier.de'': "Am 6. Februar will das Gericht zu weiteren offenen Beweisanträgen der Staatsanwaltschaft Stellung nehmen. Falls keine weiteren Zeugen gehört werden, kann am 20.  Februar die Beweisaufnahme geschlossen werden. Dann könnte das Urteil am 27. Februar fallen." Die Abrechnung mit Wulff bleibt aus *''rp-online.de'': "Während aber im Wulff-Prozess der Vorsitzende Richter Frank Rosenow jetzt ein Urteil für den 27. Februar anstrebt, legte die Vorsitzende Richterin Renata Bürgel im Prozess gegen Glaeseker Termine bis hinein in den April." Der Zeuge Glaeseker weiß von nichts : Kommentare: *''cicero.de'', Hans Martin Kepplinger: Wie die Presse Wulff zum Rücktritt zwang 23. Januar 2014 : Kommentare: *''focus.de'', Ernst Fricke: Auffällige Gedächtnislücken: Wulff und Glaeseker: Versöhnung für Prozess? 27. Januar 2014 *''tageblatt.de'': "Insgesamt sagten am Montag drei frühere Kollegen Glaesekers als Zeugen im Landgericht Hannover aus. Alle beschrieben das Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen Wulff und Glaeseker als überaus eng. Übereinstimmend betonten sie, der Sprecher sei auch in Urlauben stets erreichbar gewesen." Christian Wulff wollte Glaeseker mit Verdienstkreuz ehren *''ndr.de'': "Ihr Verhältnis zu Glaeseker bezeichneten die drei Zeugen von "sehr professionell, aber ohne private Schnittstellen" bis hin zu "freundschaftlich kollegial". Übereinstimmender wurde es dann bei der Charakterisierung der Beziehung Wulff/Glaeseker. "Freundschaftlich" sei die laut der Zeugin gewesen, mehr noch: "Wirklich gute Freunde, die sich aufeinander verlassen konnten", sagte Zeuge Nummer zwei aus." Promi-Party war Chefsache für Olaf Glaeseker *''welt.de'': "Während Nina H. und Christian S. zwar gewusst haben wollen, dass Glaeseker seine Urlaube in Südfrankreich und Spanien verbringt, aber nicht, dass diese Urlaube bei Partyveranstalter Schmidt stattfanden, will Roman H. genau von diesem Umstand Kenntnis bekommen haben. Er sei gleich zu Beginn seiner Tätigkeit, schon bei seiner Vorstellungsrunde in der Staatskanzlei, darauf aufmerksam geworden." Erbarmt sich Wulff, ist Glaeseker gerettet *''n-tv.de'': "So sei er einmal dabei gewesen, als Wulff seinen Sprecher unmittelbar nach dessen Rückkehr aus dem Urlaub gefragt habe: "Wie geht es Manfred?" Glaeseker habe dann Grüße von Schmidt übermittelt. "Herr Glaeseker hat nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wo er in Urlaub war", sagte der einstige Kollege." Wulff wusste von Glaeseker-Urlaub *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Auch eine dritte Zeugin bekräftigte diese Darstellung. "Man kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Herr Wulff nicht wusste, wo Herr Glaeseker im Urlaub war." Der "Nord-Süd-Dialog" sei politisch gewollt gewesen und es hätte für Glaeseker bittere Konsequenzen gehabt, wenn die Veranstaltung zum Flop geworden wäre, betonten die Zeugen." Wulff soll Verdienstkreuz für Glaeseker geplant haben *''haz.de'': "Bereits zuvor hatte ein anderer Ex-Kollege aus der Staatskanzlei betont, die „mediale Strahlkraft“ des Promi-Treffs sei ungewöhnlich hoch gewesen. Wegen der Schirmherrschaft zweier Ministerpräsidenten - der von Wulff und des damaligen Landeschefs von Baden-Württemberg, Günther Oettinger - habe die Vorbereitung der Party hohe Priorität gehabt. „Olaf Glaeseker hatte dabei den Hut auf.“ Zu dessen Urlauben sagte er, es gab keine Geheimniskrämerei: „Es war durchaus üblich, dass man im Urlaub Kontakt hatte - wenn auch spärlich.“" Wulff wollte Glaeseker mit Verdienstkreuz ehren *''focus.de'': "Der Zeuge sei außerdem auf Glaesekers Aufgaben im Rahmen des „Nord-Süd-Dialogs“ eingegangen, so der Nachrichtensender weiter. Zunächst habe Glaeseker über die Pressestelle den Kontakt zu Unternehmen hergestellt. Daraufhin habe sich Veranstalter Schmidt mit den ausgewählten Unternehmen in Verbindung gesetzt und bei ihnen Interesse für seine Party geweckt. Seine Mitarbeiter hätten sich dann um vertragliche Einzelheiten gekümmert. Auf die Frage, ob er die Tätigkeiten Glaesekers als dienstlich oder privat ansehe, habe der Zeuge gesagt: „Für mich stand es außer Frage, dass hier ein Landesinteresse bestand. Es war politisch gewollt und dadurch auch die Aufgabe von Glaeseker“, so der „NDR“." "Es war politisch gewollt" *''bild.de'': "[Der Zeuge] sagte aus, dass die Staatskanzlei ein Brückenbauer für die Sponsorensuche der Promi-Veranstaltung „Nord-Süd-Dialog” gewesen sei – mit Glaeseker als Hauptverantworlichen. Wulff habe einmal am Rande einer Kabinettssitzung gesagt, dass Glaeseker irgendwann mit dem Bundesverdienstkreuz ausgezeichnet werden müsste, vor allem wegen seiner Verdienste für den Nord-Süd-Dialog. Die Sponsorensuche sei Teil der Aufgaben Glaesekers gewesen – was für einen Beamten in dieser Position absolut unüblich ist." Wulff wollte Glaeseker mit Verdienstkreuz ehren **''ndr.de'': "Auch mit einer anderen Aussage konfrontierte die Richterin den Angeklagten [Glaeseker]. Lothar Hagebölling, früherer Leiter der Staatskanzlei in Hannover, hatte ausgesagt, von Wulff sei im Hinblick auf den "Nord-Süd-Dialog" sehr viel Druck ausgegangen. "Diese Darstellung ist zutreffend", bestätigte Glaeseker heute. Bei einem Misserfolg der Veranstaltung wären ihm sicher auch einige Fragen gestellt worden. "Es war immer hoher Stress da", sagte Glaeseker. Die Veranstaltung war Wulff offenbar so wichtig, dass er im Scherz davon gesprochen hatte, Glaeseker mit dem Verdienstkreuz auszuzeichnen, wie ein Zeuge berichtete." Promi-Party war Chefsache für Olaf Glaeseker *''welt.de'': "Ob der Ministerpräsident als Vorgesetzter nicht nur von Glaesekers verdienstvollem Einsatz für das Gelingen des Nord-Süd-Dialogs gewusst hat, sondern auch von dessen kostensparenden Reisen zum offiziellen Veranstalter dieser Promi-Party. Wäre es so, hätte Wulff Glaesekers Doppelrolle gekannt und gebilligt, könnte der Ex-Sprecher auf ein milderes Urteil, vielleicht sogar einen Freispruch hoffen. Dann entfiele auch für diesen zweiten Teil der möglichen korrupten Handlung, die Belohnung in Form von Urlaubsreisen, der Vorwurf der Heimlichkeit, einem zentralen Merkmal von Korruption." Erbarmt sich Wulff, ist Glaeseker gerettet *''haz.de'': "Der Korruptionsprozess gegen den früheren Sprecher von Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker wird am Dienstag fortgesetzt. Am Vormittag sollen weitere Zeugen vernommen werden." Das ist am Dienstag in Hannover wichtig 28. Januar 2014 *''rp-online.de'': "Am neunten Tag im Korruptionsprozess gegen Olaf Glaeseker konnte dieser sich über Unterstützung freuen. Zwei Zeuginnen erklärten, Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff habe nicht nur von dessen umstrittener Suche nach Sponsoren gewusst. Er habe das Engagement sogar erwartet." Wulff erwartete Glaesekers Einsatz für Promifeier *''welt.de'': "An diesem Dienstag führte Chefankläger Clemens Eimterbäumer erstmals jene Aussagen offiziell in die Hauptverhandlung ein, die Wulff bei seiner staatsanwaltlichen Vernehmung zum Fall Glaeseker gemacht hatte. (...) Explizit, so trug Eimterbäumer der Strafkammer unter dem Vorsitz von Richterin Renata Bürgel vor, habe Wulff in seiner Aussage eine Sponsorensuche für den Nord-Süd-Dialog aus der Staatskanzlei heraus ausgeschlossen. Dieses von ihm virtuell aufgestellte Stopp-Schild habe auch jeder in der Regierungszentrale gekannt. Er selbst habe für sich jegliche Sponsorensuche für die von Schmidt ausgerichtete Promi-Party "ausgeschlossen"." Ex-Mitarbeiterinnen bringen Wulff in Bedrängnis *''weser-kurier.de'': "In der Staatskanzlei seien die Mitarbeiter davon ausgegangen, dass die zwischen 2007 bis 2009 veranstalteten "Nord-Süd-Dialoge" die des Landes gewesen sei. "Es war der Event des Ministerpräsidenten, also der ganzen Staatskanzlei", betonte die Zeugin. Sie sei deswegen davon ausgegangen, dass die Hauptverantwortung für das Gelingen nicht bei Glaeseker gelegen habe, sondern bei Lothar Hagebölling, dem damaligen Chef der Staatskanzlei." Glaeseker nur Erfüllungsgehilfe *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Der wegen Korruption angeklagte Glaeseker sei "nur einer von vielen Erfüllungsgehilfen" in der niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei gewesen, sagte die 62 Jahre alte Ex-Mitarbeiterin der Behörde vor dem Landgericht Hannover. "Das musste ein Erfolg werden, das wollte der Ministerpräsident unbedingt."" Zeugin nennt Glaeseker Wulffs "Erfüllungsgehilfen" *''ndr.de'': ""Das war ganz klar ein Herr-Diener-Verhältnis. Herr Wulff war der Chef im Ring und Herr Glaeseker war Diener seines Herrn." Trotz eines engen Vertrauensverhältnisses zwischen Wulff und seinem Pressesprecher "war nicht daran zu rütteln, dass Herr Wulff das Sagen hatte." Eine Beziehung auf Augenhöhe sei undenkbar gewesen." "Glaeseker war Diener seines Herrn" *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "«Es war der Event des Ministerpräsidenten, also der ganzen Staatskanzlei.» Wulffs Ziel sei es gewesen, Niedersachsen aus der «Provinzialität» herauszuholen." Wulff erwartete Glaesekers Einsatz für Promifeier *''spiegel.de'': "Bemerkenswert war aus Sicht der 62-Jährigen beim "Nord-Süd-Dialog", dass überschüssige, nicht genutzte Gelder nach der Veranstaltung an die Sponsoren zurückgeflossen seien. Dies sei sonst bei eigenverantwortlich organisierten Veranstaltungen in der Staatskanzlei üblich gewesen. Der mitangeklagte Party-Manager Manfred Schmidt soll mit den Promifeiern rund eine Million Euro Gewinn gemacht haben. Die Sponsorenwerbung selbst sei nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen, so die Zeugin. Dies sei üblich gewesen, da die Landesetats nie ausgereicht hätten. " Zeuginnen sprechen für Glaeseker *''t-online.de'': "Die am neunten Prozesstag ebenfalls als Zeugin geladene ehemalige persönliche Referentin von Wulff in der Staatskanzlei konnte dies wegen fehlender Kenntnis nicht bestätigen. Die 42-Jährige betonte aber: "Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass bei so einer wichtigen Frage Glaeseker ohne Wulffs Wissen gehandelt hat." Inwiefern der "Kontrollfreak" Wulff auch selbst Sponsoren angesprochen habe, wusste die Frau, die nach wie vor in der Staatskanzlei tätig ist, nicht zu berichten." Wulffs Ex-Sprecher "war nur einer von vielen Gehilfen" *''ndr.de'': "Im Gegensatz zur ersten Zeugin sagte die 42-Jährige jedoch, sie und andere Mitarbeiter hätten Wulff durchaus oft widersprochen und ihre eigene Sichtweise dargelegt. Die Entscheidung aber, sagte auch die Ex-Büroleiterin, habe stets der Chef getroffen. "Herr Wulff hatte einen sehr starken Willen."" "Glaeseker war Diener seines Herrn" *''moz.de'': "Der dritte am Dienstag geladene Zeuge, ein Ex-Mitarbeiter Schmidts, war zum Ärger der Kammer dagegen nicht erschienen. Er soll nun später vernommen werden." Wulff erwartete Glaesekers Einsatz für Promifeier x. Januar 2014 x. Januar 2014 x. Januar 2014 Kategorie:Chronologie